Fondue for Two
by Gleek.Fab4lover
Summary: What would have happened if Santana had accepted Brittany's invitation to go on Fondue for Two. My own fun AU.
1. Yes

Hi Everyone! This is my first glee fanfic so I know it will be terrible. Oh, and don't expect too much smut because I'm pretty young, so I don't really want to write that stuff. Also, I had a really hard time getting into Santana's POV, I'm not a bitter sarcastic bitch. My approach, use as many curse words as possible. God, I feel guilty typing them into the keyboard. On that note, enjoy my fanfic.

DISCLAIMER:I don't own any characters, or even the nicknames. If you've ever heard it before, it's not mine. So, I have a terrible sense of time so it's going to be totally bent, probably

Brittany's POV:

I was preparing for the next episode of my awesome show, "fondue for two" I really felt like The last episode went really well, I had Tina and Mercedes come over. Lord Tubbington came on the show, and everyone loved him. Though for some reason they seemed a little bit weired out by Lord Tubbington. I don't know why, he's only a kitty. Don't they like cats? I like cats. So, so much. I would marry Lord Tubbington but San told me that kind of marriage is only legal in Alaska. Besides, I think that counts as cheating on San. She also told me they shot guns in Alaska though, and I don't like it when people shoot guns. Like, what if they missed and hit an animal? So, I told Lord Tubbington that we couldn't get married. He seemed disappointed, but he got happier when I told him that he was going to switch to South beach. I don't think Lord Tubbington liked Atkins very much. I always know when he doesn't like his diet. So Lord Tubbington and me are really happy now, and you don't have to worry.

I'm worried about San, though. Ever since I told her about coming on this show to tell everyone that we were going to prom, she's been really sad. It's like that time when I gave her that T-shirt and she didn't wear it because she didn't want anyone to know she's Lebanese. I don't get it though. She told me she loved me, but she doesn't want anyone else to know. Also we can't kiss in public. That doesn't make sense. Santana likes kissing people, I know that because she told me so. She also likes doing other things with people, but she told me I'm not supposed to talk about that to strangers. Anyway, I had this awesome plan; I'm going to ask her to prom on this show. All she has to do is say yes. She says that a lot, so it shouldn't be so hard to say it for her. At least that's what gave me the idea. Normally my ideas get overlooked, but apparently this one was good. That will show Artie for calling me stupid. I don't think he meant to hurt me, but people call me that a lot, and it hurts. I don't know why it is, but everyone does it, and Artie was the only one who didn't. Until he did.

So now I can go to prom with San. All I had to do was to go say why I loved Santana, and ask her. She said that it would be different after we did this. I understand that, I understand hate. I don't understand why people hate though. It's so confusing. I hate it when people cry. Especially San. She said she's ready though, and I will make sure nobody makes her cry. She's my best friend and now the only one who doesn't think I'm stupid.

I have to get all the equipment ready now. I thought it would be easy to do this because of all the bright colors on the stringy things, and bright colors mean easy. But you're supposed to put things with colors that don't even match. San had to help me set it up this time, but I think that I can do it next time. Even if it does make my head hurt sometimes.

There was a linking light, and San told me that meant that I had to start talking. "Hi, everyone." I said. " I'm Brittany S. Pierce and welcome to fondue for two. We were going to dip raw meat in boiling chocolate, but San convinced me that it would be better to dip raw meat in boiling oil instead. She's really smart. Also, I'd like to congratulate Lord Tubbington on losing five pounds. Now, my guest today is Santana Lopez." I waited for San to come in. It took a while.

She was smiling, but her face seemed wrong somehow. "Hello everyone." She said shakily. I smiled at her. San was so good at introductions. People never looked confused after she said something. Well, there was that one time when she told puck that she didn't want to go out with him…

" Hi, Santana. I think you look super sexy today." Santana shot me a look that she normally uses if I've done something wrong. But I know she likes me saying she's sexy today. When I say that she likes to make out with me. " Santana, do you have any rumors you'd like to tell us today?" I asked.

"Well, I do have this great story-" she said. Then she stopped. She got a determined look on her face and changed mid-sentence. " No, Brit." She said, " I have absolutely nothing to tell you, so you'd better start with whatever it is you have planned."

I was confused. "But San, I thought you knew the plan already? I'm supposed to ask you to prom, and you're supposed to say yes so everyone knows you're Lebanese. And it's going to be really easy." Santana didn't really look like anything, she was just pale white. I figured I should go on with the plan. "San, You're one of the most awesome people I ever met. Even if you don't love yourself, I love you and I think you're super hot and I want to have lots of make out sessions and lots of-" San cut me off.

"Yes. Yes I will go to the prom with you, Brit."

Santana's POV:

Shit, I was crazy nervous about this whole stupid fucking thing. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to do this whole thing on some fricking stupid web show. I'd just text Brit and tell her I couldn't do it. She'd probably interview her fricking cat and be just as happy.

Come on, Santana, I told myself, being all fucking cowardly isn't going to get you anywhere with Brit. Sure she and Artie are broken up, but how long do you think that's going to last? He'll probably come around saying he's so fricking sorry and she'll just let him come back and take her away. Bastard! Brit is mine. I gritted my teeth and put away my phone. I couldn't back down now, not when there was only a slight chance that I might get Brit all for myself. I guess I really did love her, not just using her. Besides, any other guy than Artie would have made sure she wasn't cheating on them in a much more tactful way. So, basically I'm screwed if I do, screwed if I don't.

I got out my best outfit, so I didn't look like the slut I am in front of the whole school. Not that I don't care about appearing slutty, but it's a little different if you know everyone's eyes will be on you. I decided to wear my Lebanese shirt, because I know it will make Brit happy. Looking at my watch, I cursed. There was no time for me to get over to Brit's unless I left right then, at that exact moment.

I ran outside to my car, good looks be damned. There was no time. Brit would never forgive me if I didn't show up after all she did to prepare. She'd be heartbroken and run to Artie. I couldn't let that happen, now that the worst part of the decision-making was over. And she was finally all mine. Honestly, I couldn't believe my own luck at times.

Although, it's pretty fucking bad luck to be a lesbian in this stupid homophobic town. I want to just go kill every one of those stupid bastards. Especially that damns Karofsky. I swear, it may have been a good idea in the beginning, to get Brit back. But now she'll be mine without him, and I'm dumping his ass as soon as I see him again.

Though, now he's under my thumb, so some good can come of this whole stupid shit about dating. If he ever comes near my Brit, He'll never be able to have children. And I'll out his ass in front of the whole school. Kurt may have some sort of shit about morals, but I get what I want, and I'll always be on top, no matter what it takes.

I'm so distracted as I drive to Brit's house that I almost drive off the road several times. Even if Karofsky is taken care of, there's some much damn hate at this school. I don't plan on being slushied ever again. It's happened to me a few times, and I have never liked it. The first time, I swore it was never going to happen again. Ever.

But all that goes out the window when I do this with Brit. Slushie facials every day are what I'll have to deal with. But I can do it, for Brit's sake. Oh god, I've never wanted someone like I want Brit. Now I get to show her that I really love her, and she's really shown me who I am.

I knew that Brit loved glee club, and I wanted to sing a song to her. Maybe she would after they got this whole thing over. All I wanted was to show Brit how much I loved her, and wanted to be loved back. I suddenly got an idea. Sure, it was a song normally performed by boys, but she'd have to be doing that a lot if she wanted to include the word girl in any of her. And this song was great for Brit-straightforward with nothing to confuse her. This was going to be great.

As the camera turned on, I calmed myself and focused on Brit in front of me on not the computer that I knew was working perfectly, capturing every moment of our exchange. The beginning was rocky, but it was over, out. Like ripping off a band-aid. The words were ringing in my ears, but I came to my senses soon enough to cut Brit off before she detailed exactly what it was we liked to do together.

"Yes, Yes I will go to the prom with you, Brit," I said. It was out, and there was no denying it. If there was any possible doubt, it was gone now. "But I'd like to sing something for you first. It really means a lot to me that you asked me to prom" I said.

I set everything up ,pressed play, and began to sing. I'd changed it so it was easier to sing the notes, but it was essentially the same.

_Love, love me do._

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_So please, love me do._

_Whoa, love me do._

_Love, love me do._

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_So please, love me do._

_Whoa, love me do._

_Someone to love,_

_Somebody new._

_Someone to love,_

_Someone like you._

_Love, love me do._

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_So please, love me do._

_Whoa, love me do._

_Love, love me do._

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_So please, love me do._

_Whoa, love me do._

_Yeah, love me do._

_Whoa, oh, love me do. _

_Whoa, oh love me do _

_Why don't cha love me do_

I finished, breathing a bit heavily. I looked at Brit; her face was shining. I felt my heart lift. " I do love you, San," she told me. I looked into her eyes and shut the camera off so we could have our first kiss as a real couple.


	2. Rumors

**Hey guys! I can't tell you how happy I am that you guys have added me to your favorite story lists, added me to your story alerts and given me reviews. I love you all. If there are any ideas you have, go ahead and tell me. I want to tell you guys a little bit about this AU now. Finn broke up with Quinn after regionals to be with Rachel. We don't have Puck, or Lauren. Instead we have OC Sydney in the glee club. She will play an **_**interesting**_** part (mwah ha ha ha ha) Oh, and I have given you guys this chapter because I have to go on a trip for a week so I won't be here for a while. Sorry it's short, I wrote it all in one day. Btw, I have no idea how many chapters I'm going to write. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did, basically all you'd see would be Klaine and Brittana, lots of meaningless fluff. **

_Brittany's POV: _

In the morning when I got up there was already a message from San on my phone. She wanted to meet me before school. She was probably still worried about people at school. But no one was ever mean to me other than calling me stupid, but that's only because sometimes they say stuff that doesn't make sense. Like saying good morning when they don't even mean it. Like this one time, San told me that then she said she was feeling really rotten and tired. But if she was feeling bad then it wouldn't be a good morning, would it? San said it was an expression, but I couldn't tell if it was sad or happy.

I decided to wear a dress, because clothes do make sense to me. They're so easy; I don't understand why other people don't wear clothes that look good. If even I understand it, then shouldn't they? I decided to ask San when I saw her. The rest of the morning was taken up by finishing up my homework. Last night I got stuck on my math homework. I couldn't remember what x stood for. I thought maybe experiment, but that didn't make sense in the problem. Experiment +5= 20?

It didn't really matter that much, because I never got to finish my homework. I was going to be moved down to a special education class, but I never did. San told me she'd fixed it. I asked her about it, and she just mumbled something about a photo of Mr. Higgs. I didn't know San had a magic photo that let me stay in normal math. She wouldn't let me see it, though. I was pretty mad about it, but San let me see her magic pencil. It was really shiny, and I wanted to keep it forever, but I lost it. Then I decided San and me were even. I'm so happy she didn't stay mad at me about losing her magic pencil.

When I got into the parking lot San was waiting for me. I smiled at her to let her know I was ready for whatever happened today. " Brit, you're two hours early. Did you misread your clock again? You were supposed to get here at 7:50, not 5:00." I frowned. Didn't the big hand mean minutes because hours were bigger than minutes? This was like Kindergarten all over again.

" San, it was only two." I protested. She seemed not to care, but instead smiled at me and said it gave us time to hang out together. When she says she wants to hang out, I know she means that she wants to make out. I told her it was confusing, and she said she'd try to say what she meant next time.

"San, I missed your lady kisses. They were better than the boy kisses that I got from Artie," I told her. Maybe if I say that, she'll hurry up and go into the school so we can kiss. It didn't seem to matter what I said, because then she leaned over to me. Our lips met and I tasted her sweet strawberry chapstick. She put her hands behind me and pulled me closer. I could stay like this forever. San released me and we raced into the school to continue.

_Santana's POV_

Today was the day that I would have to face the school after Fondue for Two. After all, I was a lesbian, I couldn't deny it, no matter how many times I tried to pretend it was all a fucking nightmare. My parents of course, didn't know yet, and I wasn't going to tell them any time soon, that's for damn sure. They'd probably be fine with it, but then they'd make me join fucking P-FLAG, or whatever it was called.

I wasn't sure how it was all going to happen today, but I was sure everyone already knew, thanks to that asshole Jacob Ben Israel. We'd been the main article on his stupid blog even before the Fondue for Two episode had been published on the Internet. I swear he's a fricking ninja with a Jew-fro. I'd kill him if he'd put a foot out of line in his article, but there wasn't a trace of anything, so Jew-Fro gets to live another couple days before I kill him.

I got to school three hours early, because I didn't get any sleep last night. How am I supposed to fucking sleep when I'm thinking about the school day ahead? I wonder if I'll have any friends left. Doubtful. They're all just secret bitches that just want to hang with others for their social status. Fucking social status. I don't give a damn about them, not now I have Brit.

When Brit arrives, it offers a welcome distraction from my fear building up around the school day. Clueless Brit confused the fricking hands of the clock _again._ She wouldn't even be in any of my classes if I wasn't simultaneously blackmailing all the teachers and Principal Figgins. It doesn't matter how stupid Brit is, I'll be here for her to help her get through the day. I don't think she's ever been slushied before.

Brit interrupted me again and I leaned in to kiss her with a passion. As long as I had her, none of the rest mattered.

I began to question the sanity of the earlier thought as Brit and I started our day. There were fucking whispers coming from every direction as we walked down the hall to our first class. Brit asked me if there was a ocean nearby, because she was hearing wave noises. I was so relieved that she wasn't going to freak out. Damn, it's so easy to be Brit. Nothing can hurt you if you're too fucking dumb to realize it's supposed to.

I wondered where all the damn resentment had come from. Oh right, it's me, Santana Lopez, fucking icy bitch. Still, Brit was my girlfriend; I wasn't supposed to be blaming her for having such an easy time. But I couldn't ignore the little voice in my head that told me to just dump her and pretend it was just a fucking joke. Then I could take back all the clout I had lost from this whole affair. Fricking homophobes. I wanted to just kill them all.

Speaking of homophobes and, more specifically, asshole closeted homosexual ones; I needed to talk to Karofsky. He knew I knew, and I knew he knew. We'd come to a nice little understanding, but I'd destroyed all that when I came out to the whole school on a damn Internet talk show.

I managed to ditch Brit after out class, and I caught up with Karofsky as he was leaving his class. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into an empty classroom. He was angry as hell and grabbed me by the arms as soon as I let him go.

"Santana, what were you thinking, you fucking dyke. Look, I don't like you and you don't like me, but our little arrangement was working, so why the hell did you go and come out?" he demanded. His face was filled with anger and it seemed like he was going to hit me at any fricking moment.

" Go to hell, _David._" I said, pronouncing his name like it was a disease. David wasn't going to get in my way. The most important thing to him was just keeping his sorry ass in the closet. That meant I had the ultimate power over him. And if he did want to come out, so much the better for me, because he can't fucking slushie people when he's already at the bottom of the damn totem pole.

" Look, Karofsky, I was ready to come out, which is a hell of a lot more than you'll ever do. We had a understanding, now we're going to have a new one. You don't mess with Brit or me; I don't tell everyone in the school that your sorry ass happens to be a gay one. As an added bonus, I don't contradict you when you tell the whole school your damn rant about how you had no damn idea that your girlfriend was a lesbian. Now, leave. I'm sick off your face already." I commanded, finishing my proclamation, and turning to go. I didn't allow him a single moment to say anything.

As soon as I got out of his sight, I broke into a run. No telling what Brit had been through in my absence. I didn't like to leave her, but this was one thing that had to be settled.

_Next Episode: Glee Club. We meet Sydney for the first time, and we see everyone's reactions to the new couple. You all also get a good dose of Klaine fluff, as well as some more angst. _


	3. Thank You Girl

My ultimate thanks to the two people who have taken time to reply in review form. That means I get to really know you _are _out there reading this. It puts a personality to you; you become more than just a username who has added me to story alerts. So, RabbitWonder and funvince, you are awesome. And, to RabbitWonder, even she doesn't know. So please, if you liked it, just tell me. I also welcome constructive criticism. In fact I need it to make the story better. So review! Oh, and thanks for listening to my long-winded review talk.

Also, just remember time is screwy in this alternate universe. So they are thinking about regionals, even though prom has NOT happened yet. Bear with me dears.

_Lydia (aka 4lover) _

_Disclaimer: none of this belongs to me. K? Oh, 'cept the plot. I suppose that belongs to me. Funny._

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV: <em>

San left me alone for a bit, so I had time to think about what I wanted to sing to her. I mean, if she sings to me I'm supposed to sing to her, right? Like an eye for an eye? If works for mean things, then it should work for nice things too. So, I looked up the song San sang me and it was by a band called the Beatles. At first I didn't want to do a song by them, but then I realized they weren't giant singing bugs, so then I felt better about singing something by them.

A lot of their songs really confused me, like this one called back in the USSR. I tried to figure out what that spelled, but all I could come up with was user, which doesn't make any sense, and they spelled it wrong anyway. But I found this one song that I thought she might like. I had to figure out to sing it higher than the original singer, which was hard. But San had to deal with everything, and she had put up with all of it without complaining. People like to do mean things here. Sometimes I wish everyone would just be nice. Why is that so hard?

They say I'm stupid, which must be true because some things can be so confusing. But is it stupid to wonder why people hate each other so much? I've tried to get an answer out of San, but when I ask her she only tells me that she loves me, and she kisses me. Which is nice and all, but it doesn't' answer my question. Most of my questions never get answered, so I'm used to that. But San usually is the explainer. Explainer? Is that a word? I would look it up, except I can't remember how to use a dictionary. It's really confusing, especially since it's based so much off the alphabet. And I'm still finishing learning it. The alphabet song helps a lot though. That's one of my favorite songs to sing to myself when I'm in bed hiding my diary from Lord Tubbington.

Lord Tubbington is only eight years old and San told me the children under ten years old don't understand some things so I'm not supposed to talk about sex or other things when they are around. I wonder if I knew that when I was ten. My memory is pretty much blank, though, before I turned thirteen. That's when I realized that you're actually supposed to pay attention when other people are talking.

I remember I was explaining to someone about something and then the teacher told me, "Brittany, pay attention. You're supposed to pay attention when other people are talking" It's a really great story. When I write my bestselling novel, I'm probably going to put it in there. San is always reminds me about it, like the other day when I told her that in my math class I realized that you weren't supposed to make all the numbers on your math quiz into little number people. She told me that I could "put that in my best-selling novel" I'm always encouraged by her support. Though I'm not sure what best-selling means. I think it has something to do with money, because I know selling means money. So, if I put a story about money in my book, then it will be best selling. Maybe I could put in the story about how I ate a penny because I thought it was a candy that someone left in his or her wallet.

Anyway, so when I got into the Glee room everyone was sitting there, waiting for us. Of course, they were sitting like couples, as always, with the singles sitting off in a corner. It was still kind of weird over there because Finn broke up with Quinn after we went regional. Or sectionals. I know it wasn't nationals, because that was written on the board when we got in, and that normally means it's going to happen soon.

There was something weird when I got in, but I knew that I could figure it out because when something new happened they normally said something. I counted the people in the room, and it seemed like there were more than usual, but that could have been because I was ad at counting. I realized there was someone that wasn't normally here. It was that one guy. I couldn't remember his name.

It was okay because he stood up to say his name and everything. Then I remembered where I had seen him before. He was Kurt's boyfriend. I thought he went to a private school really far away. Somewhere like the moon. I hear the moon is really far away and it's really expensive to go there. And you have to wear giant clothes, which just looks terrible on everyone. So even though I know so much about the moon, I don't really want to go there and visit Blaine.

"Kurt?" I asked, "Does it annoy you when your hair gets messed up when you visit Blaine in a spaceship?" Nobody answered. Blaine looked confused, but that was weird since it was a really easy question.

Then San got there, and I went over to her so she wasn't confused. "Kurt's moon boyfriend Blaine came. He said he was transferring to McKinley. This is McKinley, right?" I asked. There was a sign that said that, but then there was also a little sign that said Ulysses S. Grant in tiny letter under this statue.

San told me that since Kurt came back, Blaine came here too. That made sense because if San left I'd probably have to go wherever she went. Because I think she's my girlfriend now. And also because she explains things to me when I'm confused. That's why I need to say thank you in my song. I raised my hand to present my song. "Mr. Schue, I want to sing a song for San!" I said. He looked at me a little bit weirdly, but he agreed to let me sing.

I raised the microphone to my lips and began to sing

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

I was satisfied with the way the talk had turned out. Karofsky and his stupid band of fucking homophobes wouldn't be bothering Brit or me anytime soon. They could just all go to hell for all I cared. Brit needed me, and I was headed to see her. I caught up with her in a hallway outside the computer lab. She'd probably gotten lost; I don't even know if Brit can even use a fucking computer. She has trouble reading picture books. Hell, she has trouble reading books without any words.

We almost got slushied on our way to glee club. Damn, it hasn't even been three periods and already we're available to slushie. Still, I gave the damn kid my best 'I'm a crazy Ice bitch' glare, and he turned and ran. Good to see I can still scare the fuck out of people. Don't know what I would do if I didn't have that. At least we were headed to glee club. They don't hate anyone; it's no wonder that they're so hated. It's a damn dog-eat-dog world, but Mr. Schue is so caught up in his little rainbow fairy world, with his damn journey songs playing in the background, that he can't see that. I could teach him a little bit about the real world.

When we got there, I immediately noticed that Blaine was there. Awe, so romantic! I think I need to puke now. They were practically having eye sex the whole time Blaine was talking about how he'd come to McKinley to be with his boyfriend and keep him strong and a whole lot of similar shit. I can only stand eye sex if a, it's me and Brit, and b, it's followed closely by real sex.

Of course as I was thinking about this, Brit announced that she wanted to sing something to me. I was pretty sure that it wasn't news to anyone in the Glee club that Brit and I were together, so it didn't bother me that she wanted to sing to me. But I was afraid that she would get her feeling hurt. Brit's a much better dancer than singer, but ever since his weird incident at the dentist's, she thinks she's the best. That was some fucked-up shit. I mean, what the hell? Britney Spears?

But I changed my mind when Brit began to sing. Her voice was high and clear, and she radiated pure emotion. She just looked at me with love as she sang,

_Oh, oh,_

_You've been good to me,_

_You made me glad_

_When I was blue,_

_And eternally I'll always be_

_In love with you,_

_And all I gotta do_

_Is thank you girl, thank you girl._

It was a song that I knew well. I'd been thinking about singing it to Brit, and then she just came and sang it to me. I felt loved, and my bitter attitude was silent for a while. I looked at Brit for permission, and she nodded to me. I picked up the song without missing a beat.

**I could tell the world**

**A thing or two about our love,**

**I know little girl,**

**Only a fool would doubt our love,**

**And all I gotta do**

**Is thank you girl, thank you girl.**

She joined in on the chorus.

_**Thank you girl for loving me**_

_The way that you do__**, **_**(way that you do),**

_**That's the kind of love**_

_**That is too good to be true,**_

_**And all I gotta do**_

_Is thank you girl,_** thank you girl**_**.**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_You've been good to me,_

**You made me glad**

**When I was blue,**

_And eternally I'll always be_

_In love with you,_

_**And all I gotta do**_

_**Is thank you girl, thank you girl.**_

_**Oh, oh **_

When we finished, there was stunned silence, then a burst of applause. Everyone was staring at us incredulously. Mr. Schue was the first to speak.

"Girls, I, that was… simply amazing. That song is definitely not the most emotional song by the Beatles, but you two, made us all feel your simple love and passion through the song. I think we might have two new leads." Rachel was quick to answer him.

" But, let's not forget how well Finn and I sing together. We are, of course, perfect for the leads at nationals." She said, pointing to the word scrawled across the board. I had forgotten that completely in my lust for Brit.

Mercedes was quick to tell Rachel off. "Shut up, Berry. I think all need to hear new voices, and I think Santana and Brittany need to do a duet for nationals. You can practically feel the love rolling off of the in waves. All in favor of having them do a number at nationals raise your hand." Almost everyone's hands went up; only Rachel and Sydney's hands stayed down. I forcibly ignored them, and went over to sit down.

Kurt said to me, " I think it's great that you and Brittany decided to come out. You'll defiantly make an impression on others. Maybe you'll let others see that's it's okay to come out And, may I say, by lady Gaga, if there was a contest for cutest gay couple, it would be quite a competition. Though Blaine and I would win. Isn't that right baby? He's just so drop dead gorgeous." To witch Blaine responded with something equally revoltingly cute. But I was busy thinking of what he had just said. _Maybe you'll let others see that it's okay to come out._ I was thinking of one person in particular as this flashed through my head. Sydney Denton. She'd been my best friend all throughout middle school, until the unforeseen happened. Now we never spoke.

She looked over at me like she was reading my thoughts. Her eyes boring into me, she turned to make out with her boyfriend, Artie. They had gotten together just after he had broken up with Brit. I would probably have broken him if Brit had been bothered about it. As it was, I'd just told him to keep his ass away from my girlfriend, and let him off with that. I realized that I hadn't used a curse word in half an hour. Damn it, all this happiness is softening my ice bitch personality. And for the life of me, I couldn't tell if that was good or bad. I just didn't give a damn.

But my attention was piqued when Sydney asked me to come see her after Glee. She needed to talk to me, and I was willing. Little did I know what a motherfucking mess this was going to turn into.

* * *

><p>AN: Next episode, I let all my lovely couple pair up to go to prom. Yay! By the way , I lied. This way more of My own Au than I originally suspected. So it is no longer just I what if? I'm so sorry readers. I can't believe I lied. Changing to description now! And my Ultimate apologies to everyone for the delay. * self**-**flagellates *


	4. Just Holding You Makes Me Happy

**Hey, Guys!**** So this is not a real, full-length chapter. It's a sad little short chapter. It's not formatted the same. But that's OK, because I will visit you again on Monday like a happy glee fairy, as long as you give me all your ideas for how my couples ask each other to prom. Here they are: Artie/Sydney (Artie asks), Klaine (only couple name I like and actually use; I don't care who asks), Rachel/Finn (Don't care), Sam/Quinn (Sam asks), Puck/Lauren (Lauren Asks), Tina and Mike (Mike, and use his awesome dance moves. Also, most of the characters are basically the same, except Sam is nerdier, and Quinn is nicer. So please tell me your ideas. I want to make it the best it can be! Remember, if it doesn't happen I won't be able to post, because I will have to think of a lot of things. So PLEASE! Peace, Love and Jellies! **

**Lydia**

**(aka 4lover)**

**Disclaimer: Who doesn't own Glee? I don't own glee. So, if you happen to be looking for a present for me, think about it!**

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

I sat on my bed, looking at two pictures that I had there. One showed two little girls, probably thirteen years old, the other showed two girls at the age of fifteen. The first was of Sydney, and me the second of Brit and me. I smiled a bittersweet smile as I remembered the days of middle school, with Syd by my side, uncaring. The time when I was a bit more innocent. Everyone loves to be innocent_,_ I reflected, I don't see what's so fucking great about in my heart of hearts, I sometimes want just that. Sometimes, I want to be a nice person, not to get strange looks if I ever said one nice word to a fellow human being, other than Brittany.

I had been that girl, a long time ago. Then, of course, there was the night Syd and I had stopped being friends. It still felt nice, using the familiar nickname in her head. They had had a different sort of friendship than I had with Brit. More equal. With Brit, I always had to help her. Even if it was so adorable how clueless she was, it could get old.

Speaking of adorable things getting old, the whole Glee club was tired of all the incredibly adorable Kurt and Blaine interactions. These days, Kurt and Blaine were inseparable, and perhaps the only thing that kept them from constantly making out was the fact that Blaine insisted he needed to learn things while in class. We were all thanking god that Blaine was such an over achiever.

When Kurt and Blaine weren't together, they were always sending each other texts, so that that might be engaged in a conversation, then suddenly break it off to engage in a conversation with each other.

Even I had to admit that I almost missed the old Kurt, who would actually talk to you, even it was _about _Blaine and his super amazing whatever. Basically, Kurt pronounced anything Blaine did amazing or adorable or sexy. Nobody really knew Blaine, as he was of course always to busy staring into Kurt's eyes, or going on about said eyes, apparently the were glasz, some other name for a color that was just plain fucking gray.

I knew that in my head I must be the same about Brit, but I least I knew enough not to gush about her every fucking minute of every day. She was still the most amazing person I had ever met.

I decided to ask her to come over, so I could get rid of all these annoying fucking thoughts and questions. I just want life to be easy… yeah, don't we fucking all. So I texted her, " Hey Brit? How R U? Come over, parent r gon. C U –San"

Brit doesn't have a whole lot to do after school so I was hoping she would come over. I still can't fucking believe something as simple as a text message gets my stomach full of fucking butterflies. Brit loves me, not that bastard in a wheelchair. Like hell I'm going to feel bad for him just because he's in a fucking wheelchair.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

I was just sitting on my bed when I got a text from San's. I didn't really understand it, and when I asked Lord Tubbington, he didn't get it. I was going to ask the computer, but it never says anything. I wonder why google doesn't like me. Since I couldn't figure it out, I decided to ask San herself.

As I walked up San's apartment, some men came up to me. They said something in Spanish, but since I didn't understand it, I just smiled at them and then I went up to San's door. I told her what they said, and she said, "Bastardos!"* I think that meant that there were two of them, because I know that Dos means two in spanish. I learned that when I had a Spanish teacher that came to my house to teach me Spanish. After I learned everything, she told me "Eres más tonto que una roca"** She told me to translate that. I'm still working on it.

San told me that she was feeling sad, which made no sense to me because she was just in her bedroom. How can anyone be sad in a bedroom? I know I certainly couldn't feel bad there. But maybe that's just because I'm always with San in her room. She makes me feel safe inside. I think that's what love is.

She told me that she had no good reason for asking me to come over. I told her that it was okay, mostly because I do a lot of things without knowing why. Like how I simply pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. When we emerged, I knew she was feeling better. She was smiling at me with her happiest eyes, and I knew I loved her. Because I'm pretty sure the feeling I get when I know she loves me means that I love her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Bastards <strong>

**** You're dumber than a rock! **

**Remember…. No chapter until next weekend if I don't get lots of suggestions. This is pushy Lydia! **


	5. I Need You!

**Hello All! Due to the underwhelming amount of support, I have decided to completely skip the chapter I was planning. It's just random fluff, so you're not really missing , reviews, people. I know you're out there! I see marking me as your favorite! (by the way, that makes me totally happy) But just take five seconds to give a thoughtful review, or, like me, a random review about what you like that smehow manages to include an entirely different subject. I really don't care. I just want to know that someone exists behind the alerts! Oh, and thanks heaps to my unofficial beta, Creedog VanDrey. Shifting into having a beta is what made this chapter so late. I had a dream that I was watching you and you were all deleting me because I hadn't updated. Weird, right? Peace, Love and Parrots that are bleeding demised,**

**Lydia**

**PS: Really should have included something about my love of Monty Python in my username.**

**PPS: Don't own glee! Though, if you're reading this, and you happen to own it, I would make a great candidate for random gift-giving.**

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I thought back to the meeting Syd and I had had the previous day. It hadn't gone well. Syd had been furious at me. She wasn't angry before, when we were friends. I wasn't angry then either. It was before I realized that I needed to protect myself.

* * *

><p>"'<em>Tana? Have you got the snacks? I made a checklist!" called a bright voice from the kitchen.<em>

"_Calm down, Syd. I stopped by the store and got all the candy I could buy. But none for you! You get too hyper." I scolded her._

"'_Tana! You know I love candy. It's not fair-" She stopped as I started giggling. Being hyper made her more fun. It was the 'Tana-is-my therapist mode she got into afterwards that I didn't like as much. But she was my best friend. We were in seventh grade, and I'd noticed that high schoolers didn't get to have sleepovers like this._

* * *

><p>"<em>Syd! I'm not joking, get back here!" I called as she raced away from me, gummy worms held high. <em>

"_Syyyyyyyyyyd! I'm gonna take your iPod if you don't get back here right now! I'm serious! Then I'm gonna get rid of all your songs!" I called. It was so hard to be serious with her infectious laugh ringing around the corner._

"_No, not my songs! My Beatles… how will I go on?" she said in a mock-serious voice. She smiled at me as she reluctantly returned the gummy worms to me. "You know I love them so much! BEATLES BEATLES BEATLES BEATLES!" she yelled, running and waving her arms._

_"Shh!" I stopped her. "You'll wake my mom. Dad's not back yet, and neither of us likes to think about what he's doing." I shuddered. It wasn't uncommon in Lima Heights, but I'd seen where it was going, and I didn't want our family to end up like that._

_I wanted to turn the conversation back to lighter topics, so I suggested we go back into my room and listen to some of our favorite music. Syd was always listening to the Beatles, and it was rubbing off on me._

* * *

><p><em>Syd and I were lying down together on my bed, both of us getting sleepy as it was about 1:00 in the morning. There were wrappers everywhere, proof of our crazy sugar high.<em>

"_Hey, 'Tana?" Syd asked, turning towards me. "Do you think I'm pretty?" It was silliest thing she could've asked me. Of course she was pretty, with her dark eyes and flowing hair. She was more than pretty._

"_Of course, Syd. You know it, too. David told you you were the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. He totally wants to ask you out." I grinned; there was nothing like teenage gossip. I liked teasing Syd about how the boys in our class always wanted to go out with her. She always turned them down. I certainly wouldn't, if it was me. I'd had some experience on dates. They were pretty fun. Even if you didn't like the boy, you still got a free meal or whatever._

"'_Tana, you know I don't like David!" she said, frustrated._

"_Or Luke or Mike or Steven or Nathan or any of the boys in our class!" I teased, noticing that her breath caught for a moment when I said the word 'boys'. It seemed pretty harmless, but we'd been friends since first grade, so I could tell when something was troubling her._

_"What is it?" I asked. "You can tell me anything, you know that! I swear I don't care. Nothing could ever come between us." I meant it._

_"Well, it's just… I don't know," she started, and the rest of the words came gushing out, though with pauses, like little leaks through the dam. "You know how you said I'm pretty? I think you're pretty, too… And is it normal to think about, like, kissing people? Except I think about the boys but then I also think about the girls but really just you and I think it's because you're my best friend and I'm just curious and the sex ed teacher said everyone's curious about this kind of thing, right? I mean, you're curious, too, right? It's not just me?"_

_It was like she was reading my mind. Because, sometimes, I looked at her and I wondered if would be the same to kiss a girl as it was to kiss a boy. Kissing wasn't unpleasant, but I somehow thought it would be more fun. And I did think that she was pretty, really pretty. "Well, I was definitely wondering too and I think that maybe we should just try it and see because then we can stop being curious and besides it's just us, I mean, we're friends and it doesn't like mean anything like that time I kissed Anthony behind the gym and the whole class saw." I managed. It was weird, like I really wanted to kiss her; it seemed like a really good idea._

"_You really think?" she asked, biting her lip. I'd forgotten it would be her first kiss, but then it didn't mean anything since we were both girls, right?_

"_Yeah, let's try it," I answered._

_I knew what to do, and so I leaned in. I could feel her breathing. It was instinctive now, and she leaned forward, pressing her mouth to mine, and then we were kissing and it was like nothing I'd ever done before. I might as well have been kissing myself for all the experience kissing those boys gave me. It was like magic._

_I couldn't stop kissing her, and it was a while before we could even manage to speak._

_"Does… does it always feel like that?" she asked in a small voice._

_"No, it doesn't. I never felt like that, ever. I think… I think that we, or maybe me… are those kind of people who like the same kind of people. Like, right now, I'm pretty sure I like you. Like _like _like." I confessed._

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, we were awakened by my father. He was yelling cusses at my mother. "Dirty bitch! You just can't take me! Well, fuck you. In fact, I think I will," he shouted, "Oh wait, you're a dirty motherfucking whore. Your mother was an asshole and your father was a dirty bastard."<em>

_Alarmed, Syd raced downstairs. I should have told her not to disturb my dad. He always got really angry with my mom when he was hungover. Which was a lot of the time. Syd didn't know that, though, since I made sure most of our sleepovers were at her house._

"_Mr. Lopez, Santana's dad, her mom is a nice lady. She made us dinner, and gave me extra mac 'n' cheese. She took care of me when my stomach hurt that one time. Don't be mean to her!" she told my dad, four feet and eleven inches of pure fury._

_He rounded on her. His face was murderous, and he proceeded to call her every name in the book. He grabbed her by the arms, and I felt a sick feeling in my stomach and I watched her being lifted up by my six-foot-one, 180-pound father. I felt even sicker when he dropped her onto the floor. Then he raised his foot, and brought it down on her chest. Hard. That was when I heard her parents pulling up_

* * *

><p>Sydney had told me she was in love with me. It was so terrible. I just felt all this emotion come pouring out. I'd missed her so much before I found Brit as a friend. And now she was back, after I just came out with my goddamn girlfriend, telling me she'd always liked me, it was just my <em>social class <em>that was the problem. "I have a girlfriend," I told her, and walked out, fighting back tears. The whole wall I'd put up ever since that time was beginning to crumble apart. I wished Brit had never told me she was confused about our relationship.

That had been on my mind the whole weekend. Brit coming over helped, but I was still confused. There was still that lingering something that had connected me and Syd all those years ago. There was something about your first real kiss.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I was so happy now that I could finally tell San I loved her. I knew I was confused about some things, so I had wanted to make sure. But I'd thought about it so much that I knew I could finally know I was in love with San. She'd been the only person who'd ever respected me. I'd liked Artie, but I hadn't loved him. I hadn't felt this feeling. It was like warm, glowy things twisting in my insides, making a smile come onto my face, when I thought of San and how she said she loved me. And now she finally loved herself, too, and everything was over. Sure, there were those annoying slushies. I never understood what was so great about throwing frozen ice at people. The world would be better if people just drank them. I know I drink them. They're really good. But I don't care now about the slushies, because I don't have to hide anymore. I think I knew it was hiding, how San said no kissing or hand-holding at school, but I just didn't want to say anything because I loved San and I wanted to keep doing those things even if I couldn't do them at school.

I walked into the school with the happy feeling. Then it went away when I saw Sydney from Glee. She looked angry, almost like she was angry with me. That was very confusing because I didn't know why she was mad at me. She just kept looking across the room at me like I had done something bad to her. But I'd never even talked to her. After class, I wound up beside her in the doorway. "Why are you mad at me? Is it Lord Tubbington?" I thought that maybe the cat had done something to her. Some people say Lord Tubbington is a bad cat, but I don't believe them.

"No, you idiot! You're lucky enough to get Santana Lopez as a girlfriend and I get nothing, and you're a damn idiot who can't even see what's in front of her nose!" she spat at me. I had thought she was dating Artie, but it seemed like she liked San. I thought I was the only girl who liked San. Now I had someone who was going to try and take her. And she was smarter than me. It was going to be so hard. I needed to tell San so she would be careful about that. Just then, I remembered that San used to be best friends with Sydney. I was sure that had to mean something, but I just did I lot of thinking, and I was all thought out. All I knew was that as soon as it started, my happy feeling was gone, replaced by something else. I knew it couldn't be jealousy, because then I would have a little green monster. And I'm pretty sure there isn't one, then again, I didn't realize there was a tattoo on my back until San told me two weeks ago.

I didn't have a chance to talk to San all morning. We didn't have the same classes, and I kept accidentally mixing up the halls so I never got to see her, and I was even late for Glee. As I was walking in, I heard Sydney say something. She was going to sing a song for someone. I was surprised that she had such a nice voice. I thought I was the best, or maybe Santana. She started, and I could see that she wanted to make Santana like her.

_You don't realize how much I need you._

_Love you all the time and never leave you._

_Please come on back to me._

_I'm lonely as can be. I need you._

_Said you had a thing or two to tell me._

_How was I to know you would upset me?_

_I didn't realize as I looked in your eyes..._

_You told me._

_Oh yes, you told me, you don't want my lovin' anymore._

_That's when it hurt me._

_And feeling like this, I just can't go on anymore._

_Please remember how I feel about you, I could never really live without you._

_So, come on back and see just what you mean to me._

_I need you._

_But when you told me, you don't want my lovin' anymore._

_That's when it hurt me._

_And feeling like this, I just can't go on anymore._

_Please remember how I feel about you._

_I could never really live without you._

_So, come on back and see just what you mean to me._

_I need you. I need you. I need you._

I looked over at San, and I could see tears in her eyes. Songs always seemed to work. Why couldn't I seem to understand how to stop Sydney?


	6. You're Gonna Lose That Girl

It was amazing to watch Syd perform. She poured her whole soul into it, like I'd never seen her do before. I didn't think she had it in her. There was no way she was still in love with me. I mean, it'd been like five fucking years. I'd had like at least twenty boyfriends, maybe more. If she was serious, then I couldn't believe the pain she must've been subjected to. Every time she had to watch me break up with someone, then get back together with someone else, it could've cut her heart out. I'd never had to stay apart from Brit for more than a week, but those times were the worst experiences of my life. I noticed a tear come out of my eye.

I had to admit, it was kind of nice to know that I was the person that someone could love like that. I knew I loved Brit, but did she reciprocate my feelings to the same degree? She'd rather stay with Artie, just because she was in a committed relationship Yet, Syd had gotten rid of Artie as soon as I came out. Shit! What was I doing? Brit is my girlfriend, and Syd hasn't talked to me in five years, other than the odd hello or collaboration on a school assignment if we had to.

As she reached the last note of the song, I came to a decision. I went over to her and said hesitantly, "Sorry I didn't give you a chance to talk the other day. I was just really confused and I don't want to be that mean to my former best friend. I think we really need to talk." I watched her face light up, hoping I wasn't giving her false hope. I was with Brittany, right? Even though we just came out less than four days ago, it didn't mean we had been any less of a couple for months and years.

This was all so much more difficult than dealing with boys. They were simple, if you didn't care about them. You could just break a relationship like that, and it didn't mean anything. Well, it didn't mean anything to me. Apparently the boys took it pretty hard. Now I could see what it all meant. I'm a heartbreaker. I'd just break Brit's heart if I stayed with her. We'd been together for so long, but I'd been basically using her. I was a terrible girlfriend. I didn't deserve her. I was a fucking bitch to her and everyone else, just because I didn't know any other way to be. How else was I supposed to protect myself from this world? I lived in fucking Lima Heights Adjacent. I had an abusive father who drinks and has affairs. My mom just didn't care. I've learned how to protect myself, and I can't just relearn my whole world.

How fucking cliché this whole damn situation is. I'm the one who's not good for the sweet innocent girlfriend. I know how this damn movie ends. I get broken up with, or if I'm noble then I break up for her own good. Everyone in the whole theater is happy for the star to get back with the right guy, emphasis on the word guy. Artie's so much better for her, it's not like he would ever treat her like I do. Who was I kidding, anyway? This coming out is destroying our relationship. Fuck that, I destroyed it a long time ago. Now I've got to go let Brit free so she can go be with her 'true love', No matter how much I wish the true love was me, the roles are cast already, because I've been setting it all up for myself.

I walk up to her, my heart pounding. I love Brit, that's true, but I'm so used to cheating and lying and being a pure bitch that I can't do it right. "Brit, listen. We, we've been a couple for so long, and I need to let you go. You're too damn good for me, Brit. I'm just abusive. Go find a better fit for you. I'm breaking up with you." Just the thought of how she'll need the clarification makes tears well up in my eyes. She was always so clueless, and it was always so damn adorable.

I ran away, unable to face her after my short speech that had said so much. I needed someone to talk to, but there was no one I could trust. I had built my damn walls, now I had to live inside them. I'd always been good at being alone, and I knew that was what I needed. Just to lock myself in my room and cry. Nobody else could be trusted with that side of me. I'd been stupid enough to lock it away from even Brit. And there I go again, everything I think of leads back to her. I've heard it said that the pain will heal in time, but I can't imagine that this will ever lessen.

Looking at my watch, I remembered that I had asked Syd to come talk to me, so I could explain to her that I couldn't be with her because I already loved Brit. No matter how much I want to be alone, I have to put up my false front and act as if nothing is wrong. For the first time in my life, I'm not sure if I can do it.

I met her at Breadstix, looking as if she had put a lot of care into her appearance. Her hair was long, brown and shiny; falling in gentle waves that I knew weren't natural, almost reaching her waist. Her skin was darker, like she'd spent a lot of time tanning. Her beautiful top brought out the brilliant hazel of her eyes. I just stared at her. Normally she didn't seem to care as much about her appearance, but clearly she had taken a lot of time to get prepared. Again, I wondered if I was leading her on

Sighing, I turned to her, not wanting to hurt her, but making myself perfectly clear, "Syd, listen. I know that you might have feelings for me, but let's just get this out of the way and say that I will always love Brit. She's the most amazing person in the universe, and I just can't believe that I broke up with her." I couldn't believe that I had let that slip. I never said a single personal detail; I always kept secrets, especially my own. Once I had said it though, there was no going back. It felt as if I stopped talking, I could never talk again.

" Why was I so stupid? Why am I so abusive and terrible to everyone I've ever loved? What is _wrong _with me? No, that's rhetorical, I know exactly what's wrong with me." I said, cutting Syd off as she tried to interrupt. " I will never be fixed. I will never be able to treat anyone right, because I am a GODDAMN FUCKING BITCH!" I finished, breathless. It hadn't been the most eloquent of speeches, but it had gotten the point across.

"You're not, Tana, you're perfect. You've just been waiting for the right person," came a quiet but powerful voice from across the table. I had almost forgotten Syd was there; I was so wrapped in my own self-pity. In a split second, I realized what she was about to do as she leaned over the table, and I pushed her away, anger boiling through me.

"Just because I've broken up with Brit doesn't mean she still isn't the only one I will ever love. Yes, you're pretty, and yes, we were in love, but that doesn't negate the fact that I love someone else and I will never be able to carry on a real relationship!" I said, pointedly emphasizing the entire first sentence.

"I think you just need to try, and take it slow. You and Brittany were never meant to be. I know you ignore her flaws and try to make into a perfect person. I've studied you, and I still love you despite it all. You can't deny we have something, Tana! I told you I loved you and then you dumped your girlfriend? Coincidence? I think not! I know you love me, so why not admit it to yourself! We can just try being girlfriends for now, no pressure at all. See, just kiss me," Syd argued.

"No, I can't hurt Brittany like that! She's not as stupid you think, you know. She'd conclude, as you have, that there was nothing coincidental about out breakup," I told her. No matter what, I knew I could never do anything that might cause Brit harm. I'd rather kill myself first.

"She doesn't have to know. We can just try and if it doesn't work out, then nobody will ever have heard about it. Just please try, just kiss me Tana," Syd practically begged. I couldn't see what harm it would do, and lots of mindless sex _would_ probably take my mind off the pain of the breakup.

"All right, Syd, you win. We can try a no-strings-attached type relationship _if _you promise that you'll never tell a soul," I acquiesced. No sooner had the words left my mouth than Syd grabbed me and kissed me. I pulled away in alarm as I saw a grinning face with a camera in my peripheral vision. It was that nerd with the blog, Jacob Ben-something-or-other. Oh, _SHIT. _

**Brittany's POV:**

I didn't know why San had broken up with me. I knew she loved me, and I knew she knew I loved her. She'd said something about me being better than her, but that wasn't true because she as always near the top of the pyramid and I was always near the bottom, and she told me that the better you were, the closer to the top of the pyramid you were. She'd said she wasn't a good fit for me, but that was so stupid. Nobody ever paid attention to me like her. I knew she did some things wrong, but it didn't matter to me. Nobody can be good all the time.

So did why did she leave me? I couldn't understand this at all, but it still hurt. I needed to say some of this to somebody. After San and me talked to Miss Holiday, She told me she loved me, so maybe if I talk to somebody again it can happen again. Only Mercedes had nobody, so it seemed like she might know what I was talking about. Everyone else seemed so happy with their people. Except maybe Quinn and Sam, but I didn't want to talk to Quinn. She was kind of mean sometimes.

I was going to send an e-mail to Mercedes, but my computer wouldn't work. Normally, San would help me with this because she would be here, but now I didn't have anyone, so I had to make it feel better on my own. I did everything; even take the computer's fingers out of the hole in the wall. San told me tat I shouldn't put my fingers in there, so I don't think that the computer should. But it still wouldn't work, so I called Mercedes instead.

Mercedes was really nice. She said she would come over to talk to me and help me fix my computer. At first, I was crying, so she couldn't tell who it was, but strangely she knew it was me when I told her about my problems. I didn't know it, but the long things are supposed to go into the wall.

I didn't know much about what else was going on at school, so I went to Jacob Ben Israel's blog. He always knew stuff, and sometimes he told me things I didn't even know about me. When I got to the blog the top story came, and there was a picture. It was a picture of San kissing Sydney.

Was that why she didn't want me as her girlfriend? Maybe Artie was right. Maybe San didn't care about me. I started to cry again. I wondered why she didn't care about me anymore. Was it because I was stupid? Was I not pretty enough? Was I just for fun like the boys she always talked about?

Mercedes came into my room. I guess my mom let her in. She looked at the computer screen, confused. It was like she couldn't imagine Sydney kissing San. "Mercedes, please help me. I don't want Sydney to have San." I told her. Somehow I knew that she didn't love Sydney, just like I knew that unicorns were real. "I need to sing her a song, but I don't know what one. And it has to be Beatles." I said

Mercedes looked sort of sad, but she also looked amused, "One band? Well, at least you picked one with over 250 songs. I think I can help you figure it out." So we spent our time looking on YouTube for songs I could sing to San.

Finally, I had the song picked out. I couldn't wait to surprise San with it in Glee. She'd be so happy. I didn't really pay attention in class the next day, because I was too busy trying to think about the song. I remember the teacher said something about 45% of the grade. I don't think that's very much.

When Glee came, I was pretty sure that I could sing it without messing up the words. It was hard, because there were a bunch of words in the song. There were more than 100; I know because I counted them. I wish I could count higher than a hundred, though.

Mr. Shue seemed okay with it when I told him I was going to sing. But maybe that was because San was looking at him in a kind of mean way. I stepped up to the front and began.

_You're gonna lose that girl.  
>(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)<br>You're gonna lose that girl.  
>(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)<em>

_If you don't take her out tonight,  
>She's gonna change her mind,<br>(She's gonna change her mind)  
>And I will take her out tonight,<br>And I will treat her kind.  
>(I'm gonna treat her kind)<em>

_You're gonna lose that girl.  
>(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)<br>You're gonna lose that girl.  
>(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)<em>

_If you don't treat her right, my friend,  
>You're gonna find her gone,<br>(You're gonna find her gone)  
>'cause I will treat her right, and then<br>You'll be the lonely one.  
>(You're not the only one)<em>

_You're gonna lose that girl.  
>(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)<br>You're gonna lose that girl.  
>(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)<br>You're gonna lose that girl.  
>(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)<em>

_I'll make a point  
>Of taking her away from you, yeah,<br>(Watch what you do)  
>The way you treat her what else can I do?<em>

_You're gonna lose that girl,  
>(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)<br>You're gonna lose that girl.  
>(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)<br>You're gonna lose that girl.  
>(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)<em>

_I'll make a point  
>Of taking her away from you, yeah,<br>(Watch what you do)  
>The way you treat her what else can I do?<em>

When I got to the end, San was crying. I didn't mean for her to be sad, but when I tried to talk to her, Sydney told me she couldn't talk right now. I asked if she wanted some chicken soup so she could get her voice back, but Sydney just told me to go away. I wonder why she doesn't like me?


End file.
